Committed
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Shippuden reunion remix! She couldn't believe they were so close. Yet as she ran, her heart about ready to explode inside her chest, did she with a sparkle of blue eyes dare to hope that this time would really be it. Naruko/Sasuke... oneshot.


**Title**: Committed

**Aurthur: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **This is a retailing fan story of the emo reunion between Sasuke and team 7!!! I am currently suffering from a Naruko,/Sauske addiction! so being that I wanted to do something to express my love for this adorable couple!^^, Shippuden episodes 51-52 and 53 are viewed here and are expressed in this story as they are my favorite. Anyhow please don't be to cruel my dear readers!!, this has been something that has always bugged me since watching those Eps. for just think if it had been changed to not be (Naruto!!! But Naruko!!!) her love for Sasuke could have changed a lot of things. Aw.

Yeah ,I know its all pretty much a copy of those three episodes but really what is Fanfiction for!? To express your love for anything and change it around a bit weather it be books, Manga, movies or whatever so don't flame me I just really wanted to change it. I support the awesome no limits friendship between Naruto/Sasuke all the freaking way but never in that way! but just imagine for a moment shall we if it was not yaoi!! (which its not! Grrr) But just Naruko from the very start? Yaaaaay!

Beware of mistakes.

Go. Go. Girl power!!

**Enjoy**

------------------------------------

Heart forming a lump thick in her throat as all breath slowed to burn threw her lungs Naruko watched frozen with wide eyes as Sakura and Sai several yards ahead of her an Captain Yamato stared rooted with absolute shock up at the sky. It, seemed like seconds were ticking on by her eyebrows gradually with a returning heartbeat scrunching together in the middle of her forehead to reform a look of raw determination.

Whatever was out there? What ever they were now seeing in the ruins of that mysterious loud explosion just minutes ago? She was damn straight, going to go get to the bottom of it herself for she had enough with all the waiting around an games as work need to be done! So with that down her face dawn, her teeth gritting together, in a last catch of breath did she in a spring lounged herself head on into a run down the long dark maze- like tunnel to her, freedom.

Long blond hair whipping the air around her as it flowed behind her like wings did Naruko in her haste an frame of mind loosing her footing all to quickly in a gasp watched herself trip and fall down hard to land in a cloud of dust. Catching her breath as her weaken body struggled to raise did she getting up to her scraped bloody- knees with a single peeled open blue eye did she once again look to that of her goal.

The small opening wasn't far. If she were too get up and run only a little bit more? Then she would be out in the bright sun light with Sakura and that betraying Sai not that she knew everything, but still her anger at her suppose Teammate only fueled the fire within her. Getting to her then her legs then chest still heaving did she with an growl of willpower thrust herself back forwards once again.

There was no time to be weak for she needed to do this for beyond her lay that of what she was searching so desperately for along with the others for merrily thinking of it had her closing her eyes against the coming on slaughter of threating tears.

"Sasuke!" She bellowed water droplets scattering.

And with that last cry did she almost in slow motion with one leg in front of the other never knowing if she would ever get there did she finally find herself in the bright harsh sun light of the desert as she came to a stumbling halt beside Sakura. Eyes feeling the sting now more then ever did she for a second looking to the sky to follow the other two's example not see threw the blinding glare.

But once her eyes adjusted did they slowly raising begin to expand in realization as her heartbeat once again stop its rhythm but in a second jolt started up again as she looking the young man over now who stood a top the rocky slide over looking them did she have a vague since she was dreaming.

It.....it couldn't be?.....was it really him?

Hand placed on hip, as his long sleeved open white-shirt gently blew in the surrounding winds, his skin reflexing off the rays of the heat, did two dark familiar eyes looking on now down to her along with the rest with no such pity or care in the world greet, them. All the blond's heart was telling her now as she marveled at finally finding him at last! Was to see h in the revel which was almost frightening at how she felt was how much he had changed as he was just so?....he....he was...beautiful....he was alive!

Taking an extra second to get her priorities in check swallowing down hard to try an erase the astounded expression away from her face did she it once again forming it into a frown licking her dyed lips utter the name which was on the tip of her tongue.

"S...?" she breathed pantly.

Quite. Stand still amongst the ruins of the once upon a time hideout as the weather continued too swirl around them were each pair of Team sevens eyes locked to that of the lost soul of leaf wait tensely for any sign of movement or sound

"Naruko?" finally came the reply.

A delicate shiver ran down her spine too hear him say her name after all this time as her pulse began to quick further adrenaline running hot threw her blood for it was conflicting as much as it was a highing rush just too have her eyes on him once again out of sight no, longer. Those steady eyes lingering on her more then the other two as she was by a draw the one chosen to be in the spotlight was she suddenly uncertain for was this not exactly what she wanted his full attention? Yes and now.

She wanted many things out of life. But right now all she graved was to hear his voice to be able too note more closely the grown difference it for true it had changed much like she and the rest of her friends back home had all changed yet were still the same. The only factor that divided him from all the rest being she could so easily see was he somehow was or seemed mature over his 15 years yet still flowed with plenty of that good old unforgettable arrogances.

"So you're here, too?" came the completed tonic question.

No one answered as Naruko trying to find her voice as sweat ran down the side of her face constructed a holy plane to get her on threw this but it seemed she was a bit to late too answer as footsteps sounded off in the distance.

"I assume Kakashi's with you, as well?" the Uchiha asked.

"Sorry but I am not Kakashi". suddenly spoke up a new voice the footsteps ending. Turning her head then slight to the right having enough breath turn an eye to the Captain who stared now with curious yet suspicious eyes up towards the sky did she listened closely too him speak on. "I'm his replacement you see as the new Kakashi-team is going to take you back to Konoha" Yamato finished.

Each held immobile at this the expression on Sasuke face not changing at all for it remained still a blank canvas the the Captain's words the teen girl saw hurriedly looking on back not seeming not to faze him at all for he was just so....empty.

"Team Kakashi.....?" he then lowly brisked.

And with that said did they all watch as his eyes sliding to the left over the Captain first then airily right over Naruko, with her bright blond-hair and equally flashing bright and black colors,over Sakura with pink hair an new insomble, and finally over Sai too which his gaze the tinesit bit narrowed. Seeming too have the Uchiha's attention now did Sai now gluing his sights with that of the rogue Ninja raising a slack hand to his back draw that of his short deadly, sword.

"Sai! I knew it, you're.....?" Sakura began shouting as she turned on him stormily but the look she saw there suddenly in his eyes made her stop what ever she was about to say as she only looked on now with confusion alarm still written clear across her face. "You--?" she stuttered.

Naruko and the Captain tensing as well as the teens fingers considering slowly moving down her thigh to grasp hold of a kunai from her weapons pouch was that thought of hers all but stopped in its tracks. For instead fingers going still did she listening hard hear Sasuke's voice picked up once more this time sounding indifferent if bored for that much had not changed at least.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke asked the wind blowing at his spiking ebony-midnite tresses as his eyes were centered now on the newest member of the Team as they showed nothing much like Sai's who held his sword now up high. "Another loser joins the ranks. He said something about him wanting to protect my bond with, Naruko" he spoke on with no such conviction.

Both Sakura and Naruko's breath hitched at this both their eyes widening some more as both their heads lashed back towards the mysterious Teammate who remained oblivious too them as he had only one target on mind now.

"Sai? Wasn't your mission to.....?" Sakura challenged momentarily.

"Yes," Sai told her instantly his swords blade glinting as Naruko's eyes fell in understanding yet in great dislike at how this effected her as she heard Sakura gasp loudly for it was true then that sneaking, Bastard!. "My secrete mission was to assassinate Sasuke but I don't care about my orders anymore. For I want to act out on my own free will an I think that Naruko can help me remember what it was like to feel for it seems to be something very important" the palest member of Team 7 said as something in her began to stir as the blond g looked further down to her feet.

"I don't know much about you!" Sai then continued on Naruko's head snapped back up in alert as the secret Anbu roots member was now pointedly straighting his sword out to Sasuke who looked him on down with a hard-lined lip. "But there must be a reason why Naruko and Sakura came all this way for you. For their going all out to keep their bonds with you from being served!" he yelled a rarity for the otherwise silent boy.

Blue and green eyes misted over at these words as they were all to true as the two teen girls looked away their feeling grabbing hold of them because for being a insensitive jerk most of the time, completely clueless, Sai was very perspective as it got him far.

"I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke you should!" Sai augured on with a deep etched frown now adoring his face as his same but not dark eyes now shined with something of accusation.

The rest waited wondering if Sai knew what he was doing speaking to the runaway shin-obi like this at not knowing him at all but it was their best playing card to an approach and they were using it!

"Oh, I do." Sasuke returned closing his eyes to have long eyelashes touched at his ivory cheeks as Naruko an the rest waited and waited for the finished answer as it would either be good or devastating. "That's why I served them!" he suddenly released eyes flashing open.

A stab in the heart. That was what those few simple words did to the reaming members who knew Sasuke as they visablely flinched back as if being struck by no more so then Naruko as she just gawked up at the Uchiha looking at him as if she had never seen anything like him before in her life.

Her was painful not because of her sharp in and out outtakes of breath but because even now that old rusting dagger he had plunged into her heart so many years ago was still twisting in its damage as her left hand clutched over it now back to all the,good and bad memories. For as she reflected images flashing past her eyes did it seemed also as the rest watched the Uchiha was having some remembrances of his own standing perfectly still.

But at last the spell broke for gritting his teeth as they viewed on bale a fist tightly at his side did they see for the first time specks of cut apart emotions come across that handsome boyish face.

"I have a different bond" Sasuke concluded his voice now low as he looked down towards them once more gaze boreing fleetigly into that of bright blue as those eyes twitched in knowing an great concern as a ugly dark scowl now creeped over the youths face. "A bond of hatred with my brother" he let go on them his staring now holding a murderous fiery intent.

All the upturned faces turned a shade whiter at this declaration. Each and every mind coming up with its on assessment of this sad boy from above them and what he meant as the Captain looked surprised, Sai for all his difficulties in showing feelings looking stunned, an for the two girls? unmoving.

"Other bonds merrily confuse you" Dark eyes turned to Sakura now as her emerald looked up into his as her lips would open and then close as if wishing to utter consoling words to him but to afraid too. "And distract you from your greatest desires and the emotions that matter must for its all petty, nonsense" his voice thickened.

Naruko her nails now digging into the heavy fabric of her jacket over the spot over her shaking heart began too dive deeper into her filed away bitter yet unforgettable memories with Sasuke during one of their last, confrontations. In fact it had been their last. Images of her younger an foolisher self if that were even possible flooded her mind as she went back to her final battle with Sasuke at the Valley in the end.

o*o*o*o

"_Have you snapped out of it yet? Damn it Sasuke!" she had cried grabbing hold of his shirt as she lifted him up off the ground as she bent over him with red ablaze eyes which were now glaring down to him, lips pulled back over shaped canine teeth. "Answer me will you!?."_

"_......Shut up," he had then said back to her frantic pleas in a whisper his eyes slowly fluttering open to look at her as her swirling blond hair touched his cheeks as her pulsing hands began too quiver yet she remained strong."What the hell do you know about how I feel? You don't get it as you never had parents or siblings of your very own, you were alone from the start what the hell do you know?! Huh". he had shouted back to her grabbing hold of her own shirt front an pulling her on down till they were nose to nose as he now glare at her balefully with wild spinning red, Sharingan- eyes._

_She had been so confused and yet not as she knew what he was talking about though she at the same time had to agree with him that it wasn't the same for true she never had a family an secondly the great loose he felt for his family was forbidden to her._

"_It, hurts because I used to have those bonds!" he began the sickly look on his face growing more dangerous and unstable as she hesitated on the brink of not knowing what to do as thing were getting way out of hand. He was frightening her! Why? " You'll never know what it feels like to loose all that as you don't, know!" He screamed fists shacking as he bared his teeth in a snarl._

_And with that in a surprising leap he crashed into her throwing the two of them off the great statures head hurtling down back to the blue water edge as they both in a sprint catching themselves landed on some wet drifting logs completely out of breath._

"_Your right maybe I can't understand what it was like to have a real,....family" she had stumbled her voice low and thoughtful as she had truly thought deeply about it going in her head back to her lonely days and nights as a abandoned little girl in the Hidden village. " But still.....!" she had growled swinging her hand threw the air in dismissle for it didn't matter yet it did but still she balled that fist, up all the same._

_o*o*o*o_

Naruko with a rippling brow then in a rush coming back to the present remembering her mouth feeling utterly dry and useless to what she wanted to say somehow with a marical manged it threw with that of a squeeze of her aching heart.

"Then why?....." She asked aloud.

Up top the explosion mount a ghost of something at these words passed over Sasuke face but then faded as quickly as it had come as the blond returning to her memories continued to recall as they griped her tightly.

o*o*o*o

"_Why, Naruko?" Sasuke stated as he knelt down on the log as he looked down into the deep depths of the water with his red eyes a kind of sadness there in them for the first time since their fight had broken out for what was he really thinking? It drove her mad." Why are you going so far for, me? I don't..... understand" he admitted._

_But really it was all to simple. For even back then much as she was doing now had she been clutching at the same spot over her chest as that single organs wish its silent answer went out to him her mouth opening to speak the lie but not the truth, completely chickening-out."Because your the first real bond I've ever had and for that I'm going too stop you from....l-leaving!" she vowed her vulnerable 12 years old heart breaking for him an because of him._

_o*o*o*o_

"Why didn't you.....". She contemplated back to the present as her hitai-ite flashed silver in the warming sun as her closed eyes moved under their lids in surging great emotion at last remembering in all with perfect clarity.

o*o*o*o

"_I can't go back" He had said tonelessly. He then facing her tyeing back on his headband staring unblinkingly at her raised his arms an hands with a hard decided face her eyes having grown as her world came down crumbling around her all the more faster." I'll just have to cut that bond apart. Then once I've finished I'll deal with you,.....Naruko!" he had then called out eyes flaring back to life with this new found uncontrollable hatred._

_And with that the two childhood friends and Teammates changed at each other with fierceness her intent to stop him and bring him home for once and for all as her heat right then was never the same as he had pieced right threw it, forever. He had tied too kill. He had beaten her down. He had manged to actually kill her yet she was spared by the power of the damn fox,.....and then.....all went to hell and back....and he was never to return to the Leaf._

_o*o*o*o_

"Why didn't you kill me!?" she suddenly bursted spitenly flying open her eyes to the sky. Angry veins surfacing in in her forehead at the stress her body an her mind were going through at the overflow of spiraling feelings did Naruko finally speak out her mind. "Is that your idea of cutting off bonds, Sasuke!" " she yelled on up to him desperate for a honest answer at last.

Again expressionless shell. He just stared on back too her clothing lifting in the air as the wind picked up as she eyed microscopically the reveling curse seal mark on the conjuncture of his neck with a repulsive look recalling its vermin like creepy, creator.

In the meantime at hearing her words did Sakura seeing the exchange between the two old Teammates did she looking over to the blond with a switch of her pink hair looking truly mystified did she frown internally.

"....Naruko?" Sakura spoke worriedly.

"Its simple".Sasuke said then just as Sakura was about too reach out a hand to the blond Kunoichi's shoulder as she with a jump quickly turned her attention back to the problem at hand more wary now then ever before the tension she felt in the air muffleing as the Raven closeing his eyes once more in memory. "Its not that I couldn't cut off my bonds with you, the idea of doing what he said in order too become more powerful sickened,... me" he redeemed.

"What're you talking about?" Naruko cried back sweat dripped off her chin.

"I don't owe you any explanations". he returned coolly as piece of long hair blew in her face catching on her lips as individual strands like silk washed over her face a shadow beginning too dawn over the horizon. "All I will say about back then that.... day, is, I let you live on a.... whim" he called on down.

With this said did Naruko see herself back then with him in the last moments of their brutal damaging fight against one another as it truly had been an fight to the death between to monsters out of a horror, film. Those abandoned tears which had since dried up she going on back never forgetting that day things had changed for her an everybody around her did the stinging prickle of them came back too haunt her at last.

But no. She wouldn't show her weakness at those memories and feelings here now of all places for she didn't wish him to see her cry! To show him how much he had truly wounded her by his leaving her and everything else behind him without a seconds long last behind him. So once again fighting back that thin shine in her blue eyes did Naruko with a glaring look spreading over her face did she look on back to him not wanting to believe it to be, true!

Sakura and the rest not forgotten look up at the remaining out two living Uchiha in desperation not knowing what to say to too in traced even too move and it seemed with silence it finally seemed to him to be the wrong reaction as a deep pucker formed now between the Uchiha's eyebrows.

For there was when everything changed. For with the blink of an eye one moment the blond saw he was feet above an the next in a slide of dirt and sharp rocks under his feet was the he now miraculously in front of her as a heavy weight was placed on top her shoulder.

"He's fast!" Captain Yamato called jumping back.

".......When did he!?" Sakura added in a catch.

She heard her Teammates but somehow all she could heard was fussiness as her eyes opened wide in surprise looked the the situation over best she could as she saw with a odd tingling feeling that the weight she was suddenly feeling was that of a loosely laid hand. Leaning , into her his one hand on her shoulder the other at his purple-tie flowing belt at his waist was Pleasure's hot breath rising the hairs of her neck as his voice spoke now itches away from her ear.

"Come to think of it, wasn't your dream too become Hokage?" he asked her as she continuing to look straight on ahead her eyes showing no hints of what she was thinking the pace of her heartbeat slowly increasing. "You should have spent your time training, instead of wasting it running around chasing after me right,........Naruko?" he breathed her eyes at the words narrowing.

"S..Sasuke?" Sakura unsurly began in unease.

"And this time," He smoothed on did he raising that spare hand grasping hold of something as the sound of scraping metal being drawn filled the silence did a long sharp glittering sword raise up with his arm in for the strike. "I'm going to kill you on a whim of mine." he voiced her entire body reacting yet she was somehow petrified as her eyes glowing now in understanding of what she was going to do next did she, wait.

"Someone who can't even save one friend...." she replayed in the barest of voices as the wind blew up her long hair in a vial around her too mix and tangle with his dark did she mean these words in earnest now knowing of something to make him see the real truth behind those unyielding feelings. "Isn't fit to become Hokage right,...... Sasuke?" she said in repeat to his earlier jab her mind clearly already set.

It was quit again after this for a split second his down turned onyx eyes expressionless as hers stood quite the opposite for right there an then did it happen at last without anything holding her back for there's were the first teardrop fell to splash onto the ground.

And it was with this as a marker that the swinging sword began to come down at her its point glittering as Sakura let out a scream of surprise an the other two members of her Team gasping out seeing what was to conjure. But in reality, Naruko had it all under control for as yet more tears began to fall running down her cheeks did her head as the sharpened tip was about to impale itself into her turned back did she act on her crazy impulse to fight for him. Too fight back!

For with just the simplest move did she turning her head to the side facing him as their eyes speared into each other did she in a spring of her tiptoes throw herself at him to press her lips to his in a shocking kiss. This was technically her first somewhat. Their second for the first had back then embarrassedly been a accident yet she always remembered it with a faint blush of mumbling curses as it would always live in epiphany

But this time was different. Situation, turned around she was the one now surprising him an accordingly all the rest as there was totally quite behind her along with the feeling of three sets of eyes burning holds in her turned back but what did she care? She didn't. For everything in these precious time bubble was all about him and her overwhelming feelings for him as the flood gates were washed away her heart swelling to life anew with happier tune.

His lips were soft she relished as she kissed them tentivly her own probably feeling unpleasant an rough do do their dryness and inexperience but she was not willing to let any of that stand in her way. The unique taste an smell of him was incredible yet the feeling to be doing this was all but unforgettable! It was a dream come true for how many nights and days had she dremt of finally being able to kiss him like this? To have him see all of her sprite inside an out and have it have it never happen? This was her time to be selfish as she wanted nothing more then just one, kiss.

With the limp hand on her shoulder tightening its hold as time past it now on the brink of being painful did it tightly clutching a fistful of her jacket the fingers and nail digging into her flesh without release did she have to wonder outer worldly if he was not trying to rip her arm off? Possibly.

But what was the most bewildering thing off all! Was the fact which seemed like seconds which turned out to be priceless moments as the sword began to lower was she finding him actually kissing her back. For it seemed he was still better at her in other things. An that knowledge had her weakening at the knees as his blistering lips were working hungrily now along with hers this feeling going through her body unlike no other as it was purely infectious! It was curing.

"You, must know....h-how I truly feel?" she stuttered totally breathless. She didn't in the least care if she were to combusted and burst into flames as long as she were to hold on to him with all of what she was worth as yet more oxygen escaped, he "But if you don'tt?-? I'll......tell you anyways even if you kill me before I finish as I have too sa-y it before its too late as I........" She hushed eyes fluttering closed.

That hand began too loosen. Fingers picking up to slid off her shoulder as they slid over her chest did they come to a stop his palm pressing down over her singing heart for thats when began pulling away her mouth following for just on last kiss before she let slip those three small but meaningful words.

"I-I you love S..sasuke" she surrendered chockily.

He halted. With those betraying tears sparling like diamonds did her eyes slowly looking up eye him as he seemed perfectly calm yet he too showed the slightest signs of uneven breathing at which she was somehow greatly pleased.

"Don't, you feel anything at all for.... m-ee?" she asked timely her voice weak as she anxiously waited for his eyes to open so she could see into their depth as his lips slightly parted in their fullness to let out a exhale of sweet breath. "Anything at all......?" she urged her hope? Flaring.

"....That's a feeling" he finally spoke as she heard the rest behind them come back to life as the sound of his voice was deeper then it had been before she wondered why this was? Could his emotions be leaking out? Maybe. "I won't let myself any longer feel so your answer is. No" he said and from behind her without her seeing the sword began to raise once more as he facing the others over her shoulder with deep ruby-eyes burning in a pit of molted unforgiving lava, did they open.

For with that in a rush the hand over her heart feeling like that of his own with its rapidly beating pulse did the quick swishing sword coming down not matter to her in the least as her misty eyes closed as she was sent to another place far far.....away.

She waited for death, the pain only he could give her but nothing happened as she gingerly opening up her eyes realized she was still alive and alert enough to notice something or someone had interviewed but who? She had a good guess.

For there it was. Someone was pressed up against her back as she could hear and feel their rushed intakes of breath as she looking saw that of a new hand on top of that of Sasuke's stopping his attack on her hence saving her life? Odd.

"That was the correct way too block my attack." Sasuke surly began his face lowering as she looking back to him her sapphire eyes wide in new searching did she watch him aim a small seamless smirk.

Their was a gasp from Sai at this as she taking measures now back into her hands grasped on now more tightly onto the arm as Sai's tightened around that of the Uchiha's right wrist blocking his sword further his own pointed at the Rouges throat. Because there is where it finally happened. The fight she knew she could never stop between the old teammates an the new broke out!

Sasuke had become so strong and powerful she mussed as she was in a flash of speed and strength lifted up in the air as Sai was with a push knocked a few steps backwards for she knew in this moment she had never been a match for him in the first place. In, power compared to him now she was nothing at all to his genius and skill even with all her hard training but she wondered still if she was anything else? No he had said. "No."

Was it possible to feel the pain even worse now that she knew the truth? Hell yes. His rejection was like throwing salt over the arching blistering wound as he must know by now the effect he had always had on her? The effect? she didn't seem to have on him.

"Okay enough!" sudden called out a voice.

And with that said did the the blond hearing the Capitan's voice struggling some more did she feel Sasuke's muscles tense at the upcoming threat and before long she and Sai were witnesses to a blinding flash an a piercing high sound.

"Chidori Nagishi!" Sasuke shouted.

The blue light then she saw to late was electricity from a powered up Chidori for it was to strong and sudden for her or even Sai too counter as Sasuke in a spin using the hand on her chest to brutally shove her away with a ram of current did it sent her and Sai both welling on backwards. Landing with a thud of pain skidding along on the rocky ground her treasured Hokage neckless shaking loose from her neck was Naruko suddenly find herself in darkness.

Sakura's heart leaped in fear as she watched Sasuke in seconds overcome both Sai and Naruko's attempts to retrain him as she watched the Raven now holding still a electric shield surrounding his body, think critically of the breaking out crisis at hand. Captain Yamato's wood attacks had not worked and neither had the others for she was the only one now left standing here being useless.

Sweat trickling down her forehead her hair blowing in the wind did her green eyes wide in understanding watching her ex-Teammate wearily now with a since of awe an wave on hurt did she go back in time an recall upon a promise.

o*o*o*o

"_I'm sorry, Naruko" she had said those few years ago as she readied her hand on the door jab of her Teammates door as she looked on back to her little annoying sister almost with a pained yet deterred smile on her face. "It may take a while, but I promise next time I won't get in the way" she had vowed as the blond covered head to foot in bandages from her fight with Sasuke looked on back with raw understanding in her sad, eyes._

o*o*o*o

Now back in the present as she remembered all this did a raging fire burning inside her now too protect those she cared for did she balling an gloved hand began changing as blue Chakra formed around her clenched fist forming her power. For she wasn't just going to stand around this time and do nothing! She told herself she would fight with Sasuke if that was what it took to bring him back for she wouldn't give him any mercy either even if she still cared deeply.

So with no more holding back did she in a charge her super strength in hand with willpower aim to strike out as Sasuke turning his head slowly to her approach watched her with spinning readied eyes. Sword at his side sizzling then the electric waves beginning again reading for the strike did the Captian seeing what was to happen too Sakura in a rush seeing this was getting way to dangerous in a run jumped in before the teenage girl protecting her.

The stabbing in the shoulder as blood and electricity mixed in with one did Sakura watch in horrified surprise Sasuke pierce the Captain with his blade the Anbu falling back in a cry of pain onto the ground twitching as he held out his broken kunai.

"Captain Yamato!" She hollered.

Withering on the ground now as stressed eyes spied the motionless forms of Naruko and Sai did the Captain out of options now drop the broken dagger to the ground as it made a loud clatter rising his eyes upwards to follow the glowing blade in his shoulder glared at the impressive teen.

"That was the wrong way......." Waukesha began a scowl on his face now as he twisted the sword's blade this way an that just a little to earn a cry from the older man his eyes narrowing with something of distaste. "To block my attack, my sword of Kusanagi has a unique blade as guarding against it is impossible." he finished more blood spurting as the blade mixing some fore with its owners element lengthened.

The Captain at these words with a grunting flinch couldn't believe at how much power this brat had!! It was incredible. To think he could now use Kakashi's famous Chidori in suck a way was astounding as he began to feel his fingers an arm go numb. Team seven from how things looked now was in deep trouble as the Team leader tried his best too form up a quick plan to save them all.

Looking into the youths pale face an into those eyes did Yamato looking for that right thing to figuring out this kid by locating a possible weakness suddenly find himself being in a change of things ignored as the Uchiha's head quickly turned away. For a fleeting moment wondering what it gods name had him so distracted now did the Captain listen in closely through his pain hear the stirring groans and moans of a familiar sound.

Naruko was wakening!

Red eyes set ahead to stare without a trace of what he was feeling Sasuke with a slight down pull of his lips watched momentarily as the blond girl with the whiskered marked cheeks and smell like wild flowers began to recover from his attack. Groaning out in official pain as her body seemed badly weakened did his all seeing eyes catching the sudden subtle but all alarming changes in her personality and appearance, observed.

sharpened nail like claws digging into the ruble an grim as she struggled her body barely moving did Naruko slowly raising her head her eyes tightly held shut did she finally open up as single fussy eye as it was the eye of a demon. Red cat-like irises shinning brightly as pointed teeth bit into her running lip did the Uchiha remaining still with a look deep into that wary face form a plan of invasion.

In another demention inside that her own head standing still in the dark before the large iron bars of a familiar cage did a blond girl fully alert an awake listen to the starting laughter as its echo filled the blank space.

"This is are chance, little Naruko" Called out a growl. Face covered in shadow she heard the voice yet nothing showed of her torn up feelings as the laughter got louder and louder an louder. "Let's show him child how we are when we combined our powers together!" he challenged.

Nothing was said.

"What's the matter?" the deep sneering voice asked then amused as the foot deep water before her in which she stood in motionless began to bubble and sprout with red Chakra as it fizzled and bursted like wet tar shaping itself. "Why do you hesitate girl? You need my power, don't you?" the massive form began an out from the boiling bubbles popped up two vicious murderous red eyes, as razor large sharp teeth sprouted forth next into a deadly leering smile a smile of a true, monster.

Naruko remained were she was even this up close to the damn Fox as a raging terrifying growl roared out from between its teeth as its two passive clawed paws land on each side of its long earned head did the Kyuubi regarded her measuring silence

"Now,..who do you want to kill?" he asked of her.

"You, stay away from me!" her voice demanded instead.

Eyes narrowing as her brows pulled together to glare at the demon now did the fox seem to be secondly taken aback but then as the bubbles continued to raise did he in a twist of blackened understanding see all as its grin widened menicenly with great glee.

"What are you afraid of?" It returned.

At this did she stumble back a step the fox was seeing right threw her pretense look on back in shock as her heart gave a pain throbbing the dagger rotating as she balled her fists with a sudden madness too raise out stabbing finger.

"Shut up!" She hissed as the Fox's howler was booming now as it made her blood boil further as she wished the was something she could do to be rid of the illusion but right now she was unable to do anything! Powerless. "I don't need your powers anymore!" She declared pointing finger not wavering a inch.

"Its, that runway troublesome brat isn't it?" the Fox assumed.

"I said shut the hell up!" Naruko screamed.

"All, the same who was it always saying "Lend me your power" up until now?" the Kyuubi demanded of her his large wet nose moving up and down as she looked the Monster on back as a dawning shadow passed over her face. "You know that you can't do anything on your own. Remove that accursed seal! And I shall give you all by power for that is what you want isn't? In order to bring him back!" the Demon questioned all amusement gone.

As she looked into the grinning bladed like smile of the monster did she with quivering eyes know somehow deep this was a trick question as the Demon was a part of her hence he knew here most deepest desires as she hated it all! Damnit.

"Back off!" she then told aiming that hand out now.

This seemed too surprise the Fox. But suddenly did its red eyes widening did she see something else coming into his etched expression as she was suddenly struck dumb to what it was for surely the Monster wasn't scared of her? Like it should but still the damn thing had her cornered with its tauting words at knowing all to well of her strong wish to bring back Sasuke for it was using it against her!? But no something else was wrong.

"You're....?" the Ancient creature began.

For in a blink of intrigue was that were she finally sensed it. That she and the Demon were not so alone in the dark prison like she had first thought as she turning to stare at her side in a jolt not believing her eyes saw it for herself! For there standing tall a single hand raised out up to the Foxe's nose stood none other then Sasuke himself but how in the heck had he gotten here!?!? impossible.

"I see. So your a Uchiha?" the Demon summed up. Narrowed red eyes glared now into returning glowing red as Naruko looking back and fourth so unsure of what to do took a big swallow not understanding it at all. "You've done well to become so powerful" the Animal appraised.

"How, come you're here....?" Naruko barely manged to break in and ask out loud.

Turning to her with those eyes as a faint smile pulled up at his lips did she holding back a hot blush recalling their moments long kiss did Naruko find herself trapped in that gaze all over again unable too turn away her as breathing pattern increased dramatically.

"I can see now." Sasuke called his eyes narrowing as they took in the her stunned bewildered expression as she just looked so lost and confused it made him almost want to laugh but then that smile faded. "So this is the source of your hidden powers is it? I, never would've though something like this would be inside you" his spinning eyes remaining to scan over her face taking in every insignificant detail.

The fresh memories of his lips on hers burned on in her mind as she stared on back to him now as he reveled he now knew her deepest darkest secret yet all she wanted to do not caring was to end the suffering, too end the constant cruel teasing.

"Sasuke...?" She stated uncertainly taking a small step closer.

Looking up into his face her hands hovering as her fingers seemed to be reaching out to him did the boy in question looking on back without fail lower his eyes back towards hers with not not a breath. If it were possible for her to kiss him again then she would do it and so easily to here in the continences of her hidden hell. Tempting hands flowing over him yet not in touch did it seem like he was waiting for her to take that second little daring step closer too, him.

Only a little closer yet till........

But she didn't. Much as her body willed her forward the look on his face so different then what it had been before as she tried her best to figure it out did she stop flat in her tracks when the Fox's laughter broke the moment as her hands fell limply like they had been scorched back to her sides.

"Boy, I see you're able to see me inside Naruko because of your accursed, lineage" the Demon said its breath hot and foul in the air even if this was not its true form but only that of an illusion meant to create fear as each listened. "That loathsome Sharingan!" it spat in a rumbling snarl.

"Then I see this isn't your first time seeing the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked in return turning to the Demon now straight on as the the monster seemed truly intrested now as much as he did furious. "You must be the nine-tail demon fox?" brought on Uchiha.

Looking too him sweat rolling down her face even here Naruko once more looked to Sasuke in awe that heat inside her not extinguished at all but melting her insides as the Demon with a snap of its bone-crushing teeth agreed heartlessly.

"The power of those eyes a Chakra more sinister then my, own?" the Kyuubi drawled his red eyes enlarging as red blood veins bursted forth as he now regarded Sasuke much like she as this was so strange. " Your just like Madara Uchiha!" it declared deeply with a old loathing.

"Uchiha....who?" Naruko tried blinkily.

With that outstretched hand at these words did Sasuke with a passing looking coming over his face grasp hold of that of the Foxe's nose with a firm grip an with a grimace in a quick pull ripped the Demon's allusion apart. In a shutter as she watched Naruko holding her arms up to protect herself saw in amazement all the red chakra and bubbles scatter all around her in a powerful chilling wind.

"I have no idea who you're talking about" was the late answer.

He seemed upset. That was all what the girl could figure for she looking all around herself for the Fox did the voice suddenly coming on back ragely make her jump up in surprise bumping into rooted Uchiha.

"To think your able to surpass my power!" the Demon's voice shouted. Sasuke's outstretched hand listening lowered as his eyes seemed frozen over once again as she found herself involuntarily gulping. "This may be are last meeting so let me say one last thing don't kill Naruko,....or you will live......to regret it" came the omenious warning as the blonds mouth fell open the walls around them beginning to close in midnight as all the bubbles stickily fading all.....away.

Turning her head this way and that as she tried to figure out what was going on Sakura watched Sasuke as he remained motionless watching that of Naruko as the loudmouthed girl began to weakly gain her strength back. What had just happened? One moment he was in a fight with the Captain an the other his priorities had gone too that of Naruko as he was watching now with unturning eyes.

Seeing the odd exchange between the old rivals and possible best friends did Sakura feel something deep inside her snap as she recalled the moments long ago show of affection between the two played out. She, told herself she had always thrived too be the one to love and care for Sasuke as in many ways he had been her first one on one crush as she had back then been willing to do anything for him much she would now do anything to bring him back home.

But seeing that kiss. She had absolutely been struck like the rest when Naruko as the blade was coming for her had jumped ship and instead throwing herself at the avenging Uchiha had kissed him hard and long on the lips not only shocking him apparently but her Teammates as well. A strange feeling had filled her then it roaring to life with a vow of revenge as the Uchiha returned it somehow eagerly an yet there was when all the pieces finally fell together.

Naruko was in love him Sasuke! There was just no denying it after something like that on equal shared footing as it seemed Sasuke was not as cold hearted, and lost, as they had all originally thought as he still had a heart an one that undoubtedly seemed to belong too, Uzumaki. That kiss seemed to have created and entire world all its own having seemed so sweet and personal she had almost thought of turning away but it was her shot nerves which had her staying.

Sasuke had grown up along with all the rest of the original-twelve just like she had along with Naruko who had just shown her she properly in many different ways was even more mature and grown then she was. For like or not the sickly envious feeling still having not left her body at the shocking realization Sasuke had never belonged too her did she see it all now for he had never had any feelings her other then comradship if even, that? Did she sees her errors at having had been so stupid for so long.

She had asked Naruko once to bring Sasuke back for her as the blond had without a question agreed to it in the blink of the eye promising to do it even if she somehow lost the fight for she was going to him get him back no matter what! It was her motto. Now seeing it for what it was with unmuded eyes did she see now there had been other motives behind her friends determination for even then as a goofy, knuckle-headed goof, much like she still was today Naruko had loved, him.

The pink hair Kunoichi hadn't realized before it was to late when the first tear had fallen as all she knew in this moment was she was watching with wide eyes on Sasuke him watch along with the Captain, Sai, Naruko beginning to try an scrabble up to her knees. Holding his head in a grimace as he was the first up Sai blinking his eyes with a moan looked to be in bad shape as Naruko more slower did the same peeping open her eyes to stare dizzily on back towards him.

Naruko, had been so young she noted to have gone through all that hardship as a girl with unsure bottled up feelings shacking within her along with that of her even harder larger secret of being the, Kyuubi's vessel. To think what she must have felt?! The fight between her and Sasuke was never put into details for her or any one else as it seemed to much of a painful subject for she was right to have never pride as those old wounds were still wide, open.

Her jealous however as one last tear fell perhaps shattered to pieces like the dust blowing around their feet as she from this moment on sealed away her love for Sasuke as far back in her mind as she could go putting it under lock an key to never revisit ever again. For she knew it was hopeless too ever say again she didn't care for Sasuke or even maybe love him for he was still a lost Teammate and a friend but by no comparison was her love against Naruko's a given for she was simply unworthy of him.

Because the blond had up till now with her secret done everything she could too bring him back as it only seemed fair, only seemed right, that she always remain being his secret guardian angel where else she would be her friends.

So with that in check the wind tussling around her hair did her green eyes with a returning flash of feeling at the situation at hand look on back to that of her Team back to Sai, back to Naruko, back too the hurt Captain, and back to.....Sasuke.

With the tip of his glowing blue sword still embedded in the Captain's shoulder as she with a catch of breath calculating the amount of lost blood did she see without much surprise now that the Uchiha's attention was wholly now on Naruko did she rack her brain for a, idea. Eyes stinging against the sun she swallowing down her voice not to sure of what was going to happen next in that instant out of the corner of her eye did she see Captain Yamato rise his hands in a blurring seal.

For there! Blood gushing out of the wound as the Anbu leader using his special rare ability in a sign of his fingers seeing Sasuke's lingering distraction shot forth with one of his attacks a pillar of sharped extending wood. Forcefully ripping his sword out then as the rest behind them gasp at what they were seeing did Sasuke truly seeming taken aback by this surprising technique stumbling on backwards a few steps fall right into the Captain's quick thinking trap.

With a loud rumbling coming from deep within the ruins did she watch in amazement large pillars of curved wood then rise up from the ground to quickly in a rush form a wooden cage around Sasuke trapping him with in. But, somethings never last for within seconds with an explosion of splinters and flying shards of wood did the rouge Ninja with his sword free himself as he flew high into the air in escape.

Landing then with a elegant grace did he with his sword at his side land high above them once more as Sasuke was now much like before looking down to them all from the mount side yet this time around it was with a strange fusion of many things. Wind picking up now more then ever as it blew the Ravens hair this way and that as his open shirt blew around his scrupled bared chest did Naruko gaze on back up to the clouds.

"Sasuke....?" the blond asked the wind blowing threw her lashing hair as she knelt there on her hands and knees with the harm he had caused her an her Team for the rest followed her example waiting ever long teeth crushed together with the effort to keeping the pain at bay. "Why? Why don't you get it!?" she was suddenly screaming now at the top of her lung her fingers scratching an tearing at the dirt covered ground.

Eyebrows twitching those tears she had shed threating to spill over once again but for different reasons did Sakura listening to her words watch Sasuke take them in his face once more impassive and impossible to read. The Captain an Sai watched on to as they waited for Naruko to return as the blond closing her blue eyes in her agony all brought on my him did she continue not willing to let go, not yet.

"Orochimaru is going to take your body!" she accused angrily.

Sasuke said nothing. But as Sakura watched she finally with a stunned insight she hadn't noticed seeing something which changed her mind all together saw that the Uchiha was not as unreadable as he had first appeared either. It was something she had remembered about him back in the happier days when the Team was still together they days when they had done all and everything in perfect harmony yet not with playful batter.

For it was there all in his eyes. Looking on down to them in that superior fashion from before his eyes as he regarded the blond girl now showed just exactly what he was feeling as it was not something eaisy put into words.

"If that's what happens, then that's what's happens". Sasuke returned coolly. All chocked at this no more then Naruko as her eyes in horror an great disbelieve rounded as her whole body began too shack did she release a unsteady breath as she was gasping. "You still think like a kid, Naruko. My revenge is everything too me for as long as I can exact it, I don't care what happens to me or anyone else" he told them all effortlessly.

Glaring up at him now as she struggled to her feet did Naruko standing up for a short second with a cry ended up falling back to her dirt covered knees as she along with Sai were in pain from that strong electric shock he had given them. But as Sakura strained her ears she had to wonder if he was telling them the truth? For what had conspired between him and Naruko not to long ago with that kiss had proven to her that he did in fact care more then he properly himself let on.

She wondered if the rest could see it too? Doubtful.

"Here's the situation right now, neither I or Orochimaru is a match for Itachi" Sasuke said his voice even and distant as he held on tightly to his sword in his right hand as they all listened on strain fully. "If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill him, I'd give my life up gladly a million times over" the Captain's breath catching sucked up slowly his wood, the rest rendered speechless as Naruko was thrown into obliveion.

Getting then strong willed to his feet, Naruko and Sai, still on their knees did the Yamato taking a step forwards blood running down his front vest looking up with brown eyes speak out loud.

"Enough talk," he began as the rest of Team seven behind him watched on. Balling his fists at his sides eyes quivering the slightest with the pain that odd kids sword had done to him was the Captain not playing Mr. nice guy anymore as this case had to be ended an, now. "Naruko, Sakura, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to hurt him in front of you two, but I need to get serious now" he told them in stride.

"Captain Yamato.,....?" Sakura called weakly.

"Get serious?" Naruko said on the ground as Sai's eyes sharply turned to her at the tone of her voice as watched more sweat slide down her crow for that somewhat pretty face he supposed much like ugly Sakura's was suddenly skruched up in effort. "What do you mean get, serious?" she huffed.

"He's the same as Orochimaru Naruko, a rouge Ninga who deserted the village and can't be allowed to roam, free" The Captain told them all in a deep voice as the teenage girl balling her fists at the claim bowed her head low in returning anger for even now she wouldn't accept that not, ever! "We are taking him back to Konoha, no matter what!"

"Konoha?" Sasuke questioned unimpressed his eyes tightening as the sun over their heads was for a moments time darkened over by a bunch of floating by clouds as it left his face in thoughtful shadow. "I've had it with all of you" he whispered eerily.

And with this said raising his sword high into the air its tip gleaming in the returning sunlight did he in a grunt thrust in deeply into the dirt beside him and in the same motion was quickly with his freed hands forming a complicated jutsu.

"This is the end!" he deeply announced.

Each and ever set of eyes widened at in a sudden shock of fear not believing it watching frozen in spot as the Uchiha suddenly began rising his left hand high in the air the look from before on his face now wiped clean as not even his eyes deseved him, now.

In this second as she watched his hand beginning to glow blue with chakra as it gradually began to from around his body Naruko had to desperately wonder what in the world she had done wrong to deserve this!? Hadn't she kissed him admitting her feelings? Hadn't he just moments ago saved her from the fox's damn tricks into gets his why of power? Hadn't he looked her deep in the eyes with some kind of gentling warmth there seeming to want her to kiss him once more? Why had it gone all so very wrong.

It wasn't fair she told herself. For here she was now bruised an beaten up once again by him an all she could in the moments before she along with her Team were all possiblely aannihilated was only think back and to how excruciating she wanted to save him still.

How much she tragically wanted him to love her back as much as she loved him with all her body and soul for if she died right here and now, she would do now without complaining as she had for filld her one mission. Other then trying her damnedest to rescue him for the last almost three years she had told him at last her feelings as all was good in the world only for a short while.

Admit her deepest feelings, having her darkest secret figured out by him, to be able to kiss him and feel what it was like, those were all the things which had added up to this now as electricity formed bright an loud at his powered up hand.

But then with a insight and draw of rigged breath was it gone. For one second Sasuke was ready to deliver the attack upon them all which was sure to kill them and suddenly out of the blue his hand was graped forcefully an held back the next. Blue swirling Chakra instantly draining from his body did Sasuke with a look turning his head eying the white hand on his traveled his eyes over and up looked up into the face of its owner.

All totally strucked at what they saw the Team couldn't understand what they were seeing as Naruko with wide eyes slowly but surely seeing what she saw began to feel that anger she held so tightly inside of her unravel further at the sight of that disgusting white snakes face!

"Orochimaru!" She sighed in a hiss.

Wind blowing threw his long black hair as his purple lined golden snake-eyes narrowed at the youth before him did Orochimaru the once Leaf ninja and Sannin tighten his hold on that hand.

"You are not using that technique, Sauske" His voice smoothed.

Looking on back to him then his purple robe-tie similar to that of the treacherous snakes blowing around him did the Uchiha narrowing his eyes glare at the old man with something deep in his eyes hinting just a flicker of internal dislike.

"Beat it."

And after was spoke looking squarely at each other the rest below them watching everything was there suddenly a new voice calling out too them on the breeze an before long a new presence appeared opposite the two Sound Ninja his glasses, flashing.

"Come on now," Kobuto's voice said as he came into view a hand placed on his hip as he looked on over to his Master an then to Sasuke with disapproval as the young man was by far starting to ware him out today with his foul temper. "You still using such foul language with Orochimaru?" he asked as his brown eyes narrowed his silver ponytail lifting up in the air his sound headband flashed in the light of the day.

Looking over to him with empty eyes did Sasuke remaining quite for the longest part thinking about things carefully as Captain Yamato took a step forwards listen in finally did the teenager speak up.

"I don't see any reason to stop," he told the both of them.

"You know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" Kabuto then asked as the boys eyes looked serious now for what the Medical-ninja was speaking of was the, truth. "That's why we want Konoha to help eliminate them. Even if it's just one, if the other Akatsuki members interfere, then you'll have more trouble aking your revenge, right?" he questioned as he in move cocked his head to the side.

"That's pathetic" Sasuke saw.

"Its and opportunity to improve your chances, even it its only by 1%" Kabuto disagreed. And with this said looking down to Team seven in which he had himself just recently fought with eying a certain huffing blond did he turn his attention quickly back to the Uchiha. "Agreed?" he asked.

And with that said did Sasuke his arm still raised high in the air narrowing his eyes too look back to see what Kabuto had just been seeing eying the watching members of Team seven make up his mind his wrist lightly turning in Orochimaru's grasp. Seeing he was calmed with a sinister smirk did the snake let his soon to be new body go as Sasuke lowered down his arm slowly.

"Let's go" Orochimaru ordered.

Gasping at this eyes widen Sakura took a step back as the rest of her members remained silent as Naruko continued to twitch doing her best to gather her strangth back as they watch Sasuke reach his hand out then an grab hold of that of his, sword. Pulling it out with a flicker of dirt as he gave it a clean swipe and impressive spin in hand did the Uchiha sliding int into it sheath let it go down slowly in a metallic screech till it clicked to a stop.

Leafs now from the surrounding mountains having blown down south swirling around the enemy as they twirled around the Leaf ninja who stood at a stand still not knowing what was to happened next were they anxiously waiting for the next move. Looking up then with hazing bright eyes as as her bangs blew into her face and away did Naruko looking up to the three about to depart rouge ninja eye Sasuke one last time.

Those red eyes as she did were looking right on back to her without so much as a blink for her heartbeat came back in this second long goodbye to race without stop inside her chest as it was painful unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.

".......Please........" her chapped lips worded too him.

And for and instant after this was spoken so low for only her to hear and only for him to see did she for a half a second see his eyes grow wide his lips parting as a twirl of leaves caressed across his face. Looking down to them Kabuto looking to Sasuke once again out of the corner of his eye and back to the blond idiot of a girl below couldn't he help but see the sudden quick intake of change in his young charge who just a moment ago was about to wipe them all clean from the face of the earth.

There was something there he noted with unintrest. Though it was clear to see for Sasuke and this pestering girl had indeed a strong lasting connection one more irritating then he had originally thought but whatever case it was going to have to be shattered, be broken for good. For Sasuke was theirs, his, an his Master's an no one else's as soon it would all not matter in the slightest.

He should have known though what he was getting into in the first place inviting that backstabbing Leaf ninja here knowing the rest would properly follow suit yet somehow he wondered if this had not all been planed all out secretly from the very start to form some kind of test for the teen to complete.

To see what he was really like in the inside, too see if he was as cold hearted and a challenge like he so displayed himself to be and to finally see if he had cut off those bonds he had left behind so long ago so cleanly just like he always said he had? But looking back now to those weak stubborn people who were risking there all just to save one person he had to say that was a lie at least when it came to her....to Uzumaki........Naruko, for she was not so easily shaken as it seemed Orochimaru had a tug-a-war on his hands which needed taking care off. Interesting.

But no matter. What ever the bond between her and Sasuke was int didn't matter to him now or Orochimaru for they were already leaving as orange hot flames began to lick at their bodies in a vanishing spell,as they would soon be on there way. For letting them all live a little bit longer was the least they could do as right now they did not have the time for them or their questions as many preparations were at hand to be made.

Stumbling forward on her knees her breathing coming in punching like pitches through her lungs and up her drayed throat did Naruko watching them keeping her eyes focused on Sasuke watch as the flames ate away at his body to finally come up to his,.... shoulders.

"Sasuke, don't go!" she whimperenly begged.

Red eyes only staring on back for a moments long pace spinning did the Uchiha with one long look back disappered in a snap of smoke along with the other two as nothing was left behind but the four of them and the sudden emptiness of his wake.

Eyes clouding over as she bit hardly into her lower lip did Naruko seeing nothing anymore drop her head down low to look down to her hands as Sakura soon along with the captain and Sai did much the same. Eyes swimming shadowed over by darkness did the teen girl forming a moments long angry scowl on her dirty smudged face with a shaking body and gritted teeth be the first one too break the silence.

"I couldn't stop him, a---gain" she began softly her head falling down in a spray of blond hair to hit down onto the ground her forehead protector hitting the filth and crumbles as she felt her inner despair all but consumed her with their frailer as she was falling, falling endlessly. "I'm....so....I'm so weak!" she finished as a graying gust of clouds roamed over the four of them too express the great sadness an even greater loss of the whole.

It was silent. The only sound now other then the breeze to the rests ears being that of Naruko's tearful sobs as she held her head in her hands repeating and repeating those same words over and over again as her shoulders shook violently.

"Crying,.....c-rying won't make Sasuke come back" Sakura's voice then spoke up as it was chocked as the Captain and Sai looked up to her at both hers and...Naruko 's loss...as the blonds weeping slowed as Sai turned his eyes back to her. "I'm here too. We'll get stronger together...we'll...we will find a way to!" Sakura called strongly as tears ran down her face her fists clenched tightly.

She was broken. Sasuke?....he had left then behind yet again as her heart was torn open but what she was crying for the most in the departure of his loss was for that of Naruko for she couldn't imagine her pain. Because against her Naruko seemed holed through without repair. How could he do this to them!? More importantly how could he be so blind and not see how much the blond truly cared about him? Why.

For did he have a heart at all anymore? She had thought he did when she had watched him kiss her friend, had watch him watch her those few long moments before his leaving with the most strange of expression on his otherwise cool laid face. But no. Sasuke. He was cruel she thought now fists shaking for she wouldn't forgive him for doing this too Naruko not by a long shot.

Naruko loved him but weather he returned those feelings was yet to be completely confirmed if they would ever and for that reason she would be the one in the end helping her long time friend back up to her feet. Though, anger spilled through her to mix with her feeling of sadness no matter how she felt now she was going to make sure she did her best to help her Teammate out in any way the could for she was like sister an sisters helped each other to leaned their support, to show each other love in time of, need.

Looking over two Naruko as he watched her struggle to recover did Sai with unreadable dark eyes feeling pity for the girl and her heartbreak as he now saw what it was she had with the Uchiha. It wasn't something so different from he had shared with Brother for with that in mind him not liking the other boy anymore then before did he the Anbu speak for the first time since.

"We have about six months left am I, right?" he said his pale face turned into her direction much like hers caked with dirt and scum as his short black hair blew in with the leaf's as Sakura forcefully whipped away her tears with her arm. "And a Team of three is better then two. Besides I am pretty strong myself as I can do my best to help" he tried and a smile lit up his face genuinely.

Sniffling at this as the Captain gave a private smile did Sakura turning on her heels their way with a small pulling smile of her own begin to walk over to the two her destination set on the blond. Bending down as she watched remaining teardrops fall did Sakura reaching on out placing her hands on her Teammates shoulders gently push the other girl up to be able to peer into her, face.

What she saw there broke her heart over twice. It was known wide in Konoha that the girl was emotional beyond believe but honestly never even back then when she had seen Naruko with broken boned in the hospital because of but had she ever looked this, down. Wet eyelashes sticking together as moisture leaked from the corners of her eyes did Sakura cursing Sasuke over for a million, years act her new part.

Hoping where ever he was now he was happy at how much hurt he had caused she feared it would do them no good as he was gone and there was nothing she could do about that not even now as it wasn't,fair

She really loves him.

Does he not see it?

Possibly.

Though I doubt it.

For no way could he not its was impossible.

These many thoughts went through her mind before she quickly with a brighting smile opening up her arms wide did Sakura in a quick pull bring the other girl to her to crush her into a hug. Sniffling still as she weakly returned it as she rose a arm to whip away at her stinging eyes with the sleeve of her jacket did Naruko hugging her friend back finally give into the comfort and support that was oozing around her.

"T-thanks" she said.

"Don't, worry about it" Sakura returned as she patted down the blonds hair as Naruko gave her a good squeeze for footsteps were heard then from behind them as she looking on back over her shoulder saw the Captain smiling. "We won't let him get away again so easily I promise you as we will get stronger just like him as we,....you must not give up hope Naruko there is still time to fix things" she ventured voice layering.

Pulling on back then after this her eyes over bright did Naruko scrubbing still at her cheeks did she find herself nodding in understanding as she looking on back to Sakura and the Captain and even Sai knew for sure she was telling the truth.

"I haven't given up." the blond instantly took defence.

"Its that right?" Sakura poked.

"I'll never will!" she vowed a big more stronger. A slow smile began to adore her face after this the sadness not totally leaving it or her haunted eyes but still it was a drastic change form how she looked only moments ago. "As your right we will get stronger, for the next time we see him I promise! We will deffently bring him back without mistake" she declared using her hands to give them all a weak thumbs up her mood returning to the sunshine were it belong ibnstead of in the storm.

"Alright then" The Captain Yamato began holding his shoulder as he watched the three teens getting up to their feet with help from each other smiling on back to him with returning up did he feeling a since of awe at what wonders this team could in the future, accomplish."Lets go home" he called.

And with that said picking up her fallen necklass off the ground as determination once again filled her with warmth did Naruko tying it back around her neck looking up to the sky ponder over what was too happen next with her life? Hmm.

With the rest of the Team lined up at her side never to let her feel alone did she raising a hand to touch her lips with gentle fingertips still able to feel that spark did she imagining his face of how she had seen it earilein the clouds grin up to the sky with re-blossoming hope and confidence. Tommarow, was yet another day as anything was possible for as long as she had friends an love on her side she could do anything for love was her greatest weapon after all as their twined hearts now bleed as one.

"Yeah, lets go home you guys"she finished.

::Fin::

**So what did you think!!?? It properly wasn't that good but I had a good time writing it!! For if I had been in Naruko's spot I think I would have done something similar but I would have properly just jumped him on the spot!! Mawhahaaha (Oh..Sasuke-kun I luv you!! )Anyways an amusing part to me if this had actually happened and Naruto was a she not a he the part were Sai swoops in for her rescue too block Sasuke's attack?! Well, yeah how she's sandwiched between the two boys would be killer!! ahah. And poor poor Sakura just to think what she must have been going through seeing Naruko all over her suppose BF!! tough luck (sorry Sakura/Sasuke fans I still support thee!):D**

**I apologize for my affair with the word "As" damit all.**

**Reviewers will get cookies**


End file.
